<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They Still Care by Laura_Literature</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605921">They Still Care</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Literature/pseuds/Laura_Literature'>Laura_Literature</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>FanPlan Academy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:00:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura_Literature/pseuds/Laura_Literature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They Still Care</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hello? Laurali? You still there?”</p><p>A voice called from his phone. Lau jumped and picked up his phone off the ground, “Ah fuck sorry. Work.” He muttered into the phone as he held it in between his cheek and his shoulder. Lau was having just a little bit of difficulty with this, and dragging a lifeless body into the back of Tek’s eatery for Kye and Kay.</p><p>“This late at night?” Lau’s older sibling Theo questioned. Lau understood they were trying to make sure he was alright but...</p><p>“Yeah. Gotta make sure everything is hot and ready for my bakery y’know?” He chuckled.</p><p>“Oh. Yeah I guess. You gettin sleep?”</p><p>“Possibly.” Lau let out a small laugh. As he spotted Kye out of the corner of his eye about to say something, he quickly put a finger to his own mouth telling the other to be quiet, then pointed to his phone.  </p><p>“Laurali! You need sleep. You’ll have an early grave if you keep this up.”  </p><p>Laurali let out a small, wheezy laugh, “Oh you don’t even know. The stress makes me wanna die early.” </p><p>Theo gave a sigh, “Just please take care of yourself? If not for yourself then for me? And the rest of our siblings?”</p><p>He sighed. ‘You don’t know how hard that is Theo...it’s easier said than done..’ But gave a soft smile and said, “Yeah. I’ll try.”</p><p>The siblings then said their goodbyes, and hung up. Then Lau looked to Kye, “Ya still need help?”</p><p>Kye shook their head, “Should be good.” </p><p>“Okay. I’ll probably be headin’ home soon then. Don’t want my sibling to worry.” He held up her phone, pointed to it, and gave a small wink and a smile.</p><p>Kye flushed just a bit and gave a thumbs up before leaving and taking the body out of sight with them.</p><p>Laurali sighed, and waved goodbye to Kay who was just entering then left himself. ‘Maybe I’ll sleep tonight. Just so Theo won’t worry...’ Lau smiled softly at the thought of his siblings, and old times. ‘ ‘M glad they still care about me...’</p><p>Lau smiled, a new thought forming in his brain, ‘But I have another family now too. A new one that won’t throw me away...as long as I don’t mess up. Yeah. Just. Don’t mess up.’</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>